


(MLP) Talking It Literally

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: MLP Jekyll and Hyde. Warning: Blood. Jekyll x Utterson implied.





	(MLP) Talking It Literally

Hyde's POV

I was listening to some half-drunk stallion tell me his story of how he got dumped for the first time by his longtime mare friend but I was hardly listening and almost was about to fall asleep when I heard shouting from the other end of the bar. Looking over the stallion's head, I could see a Pegasus and an Earth Pony arguing with each other and a circle was gathering around the two who were sitting on bar stools. I hoped off my bar stool and walked over there, squeezing into one of the spots left in the circle. The argument was just about over because just as the Pegasus was leaving the Earth Pony yelled out, "Fine, I'll show you that I can keep her for more than one night!" before he angrily trotted out the door. The earth pony turned back to the drink in his hoof and everyone returned back to their seats but I wanted to find out what they were betting on.

"So what was that all about?" I asked.

"How about you f**k yourself and get out of my damn business!"

He wasn't going to talk so I just left him alone. That phrase was said to me often but this was the first time that I recognized that it could possibly be taken literally.

"That could be interesting. Thanks for the idea." I muttered under my breath as I walked back to the house that Jekyll and I shared.

As soon as I walked into our house I headed to find Jekyll. I soon found him in the library with his nose in a book again.

"Oh, Jekyll." I singsonged."

"I know that tone. What evil have you thought up this time."

I whispered in his ear the phrase I'd heard.

"Well, I thought it would be fun if we-"

"It's not meant to be taken literally."

"I know but what if we did."

Now Jekyll's ears drooped and he began to blush a little. He put his book down and looked at me.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am."

"You can't force me into this."

"Watch me."

I grabbed his tail in my teeth as I began to drag him out of his armchair. He tried to grab onto one of the arms of the armchair but with one tug he fell off and onto the floor. I then dragged him all the way to my bedroom door where Utterson was walking past on his way to the living room.

Jekyll's POV

Utterson, maybe he can stop this.

"Utterson, Hyde's going to kill me. You've got to stop him."

Utterson stopped and looked at me and then at Hyde.

"Hyde, what are you doing with Jekyll?"

He let go of my tail with his teeth but put one hoof on it to prevent me from escaping. "We're going to have some fun in my bedroom."

He opened the door, took my tail again in his teeth and dragged me toward it.

I hung onto the only thing I could find with all my might, the door frame.

"Utterson, please. You can't let him do this to me."

My hooves were slipping.

"I kind of ship you two, you know."

"Utterson-"

But before I could say anything else I lost my grip on the doorframe, fell to the floor and the door closed behind me. All I could hope for now was that I would get out of this alive.

Jekyll POV

I came out of there alive but everything hurt. I walked slowly out of the room and tried to sit down on the floor but as soon as by flanks hit the floor there was a shot of overwhelming pain. I got up and walked to the living room and lay down as gently as I could on the sofa.

"So how was it?"

I could only manage a groan.

Uttersons POV

I looked up from the book I was reading as soon as I heard the painful groan.

Jekyll lay there on the sofa, almost asleep. I could tell there were bruises on his flanks and ….was that blood?

I put the book down and quickly sat down on the couch as I looked over his body. There were two bruises on his left flank and three on his right. Blood was pooling out of his anus. I got a pillow so I could lift up his hindquarters and take care of the blood first. There seemed to be so much and some of it was dried. It was time to use the cold compress spell again.

The cold compress spell I used all the time when we were colts, soothing any of my or Jekyll's cut's or bruises that we got playing in the forest. I thought that I could teach Jekyll the spell but he couldn't hold it for more than 10 seconds. I've never done the spell inside someone before but there's a first time for everything.

It didn't take much for me to start the spell but when I started to enter Jekyll he tensed up.

"Jekyll you need to relax."

I entered again and I found as I started to go deeper, that there were a lot very small tears in his anus. They weren't very deep but they were strange. What had Hyde done to him? Jekyll hummed as he felt the coolness sooth his injuries and he inched his flanks closer to my face. He wanted me to go deeper but the injuries only went so far. I stopped the blood but I couldn't heal them completely so I left them as scabs. I exited and he whined at the loss of contact.

"Now you rest."

"Thank you, Utterson." He muttered before going to sleep.

I checked over him for anything else. Nothing other than fatigue, so I let him sleep soundly.

Uttersons POV

It was time to find out what had gone on in that bedroom. I knocked on the closed door and Hyde immediately opened it.

As soon as he recognized it was me he started to close the door but I stopped it with my hoof.

"What did you do to Jekyll? He was bleeding when he came out of your room. "

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Trying out a new sex toy I had."

"I want to see it."

"If it will get you to leave me alone, fine."

He opened the door and we both walked toward the chest that was on one of the far walls. He opened the top drawer and pulled out what looked like a red round egg shaped object with a button on the end.

"This is the toy I used. I don't remember what they called it but it looked interesting to me so I bought it."

I sat down and held the toy in both my hooves. It was smooth and it had small rectangular slots all around it. When I pressed the button on the end several small curved pieces of metal popped out of the rectangle holes on hinges. They looked sharp enough to puncture. This must have been what had created those strange tears. I gave it back to Hyde and he put it back inside the drawer where he kept all his other toys.

"I wanted to see if this worked but I didn't want to hurt myself so I used Jekyll instead. He tried to fight me but I finally got him onto the bed. I put the toy in him and once he felt the hooks dig into his skin he wriggled away. I told him not to move and tried to restrain him but he wouldn't listen to me. He pulled away from me so hard that he ripped the toy out of himself. Then he said he wanted to leave and I let him. I cleaned the bloodied sheets and the toy after he'd left."

I levitated him with my magic as high as I could.

"If you do this to him again I will do far worse to you than this."

I let him fall to the ground and left the bedroom, slamming the door on the way out.

Utteron's POV

I walked into the living room and sat next to Jekyll. I shook him a little and he awoke

"How are you feeling?"

"I bit better."

"Hyde told me what happened but I figured that I should get your side of the story too."

"When I was dragged into his bedroom he tried to pull me to the bed. I resisted and tried to run away and he grabbed me and pushed me toward the bed. He lifted me onto the bed and told me to lay down and spread my legs. I had no choice but to comply. Then I felt something being stuck into me and then I felt tiny pricks inside me. I tried to get away again and whatever was inside me scratched me as it pulled out. Then I felt sore and I started to bleed. I fell out of the bed and asked Hyde if I could leave. He let me and I slowly walked my way to the living room."

"I made sure that Hyde won't do anything like that to you again."

"Thank you, Utterson"


End file.
